Push bars or exit bars which allow egress through a doorway while limiting ingress are well-known components of door security and emergency systems. Conventional exit bars are mounted on an interior side of a door to be secured and are oriented generally horizontally across the face of the door. A push force exerted on the push or exit bar in the direction of the interior side of the door operates a door latch to permit opening of the door. Conventional exit bars typically employ a mechanical linkage to actuate the door latch mechanism for unlatching the door. Exit bars may also employ mechanical locks to secure the door from opening. A handle can also be provided on an exterior face of the door to actuate the door latch mechanism and allow ingress under certain circumstances. Exit bars have also been connected to alarm systems and/or monitoring devices to warn security personnel of a door opening.
Conventional exit bar systems exhibit a number of deficiencies. For example, mechanical components typically require a substantial amount of adjustment at initial installation and periodic maintenance to ensure proper functioning. Additionally, during periods of high traffic levels through a doorway, mechanical latch mechanisms of a conventional exit bar can experience a high rate of wear.
Thus, there is a need for an improved door security system and, in particular, a door security system employing a non-mechanical latching mechanism.